True Love
by FreesiaOfForks
Summary: Bella is the Princess of Denmark and Edward is the Prince of England. Will they fall in love? What problem will arise with Parliament and their decisions?
1. Meeting Royalty

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice :D**

**Sorry if I don't update that frequently I'm busy atm. My mate also has a good account with stories .-I-Lurve-Edward-Cullen-.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my copy of Twilight :D.**

**___________________**

At the moment I'm in my room on my bed reading Wuthering Heights. The binding is all ripped because I read it that much but I love it any way it has sentimental value.

"Come on your majesty, I need to get you ready for your birthday ball tonight aren't you excited?" my best friend and maid, Lily asked as she came crashing through my room.

Who knew someone so small like Lily could create such havoc.

"No not really Lily and please call me Bella your my best mate and I yours." I moaned.

"Ok Bella, You go get a shower and I'll pick out a dress for you then do your make-up and oh. That's alot and we only have four hours!" she started to panic.

"Lily, Lily Lily! Four hours is surely enough time," I said

"No it's not go and get a shower and I'll choose a dress then go wake your lazy brother and tell him to get his big arse out of bed." We burst out laughing at her choice of words.

"Very graphic Lily." I stated

"Oh I know" she answered with a smirk.

I walked into my en-suite and started the shower.

I climbed in and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and washed my body with my freesia body wash.

I stepped out and wrapped up in a towel.

I dried off and slipped on me underwear and put on my pink fluffy robe and walked back into my room where I was to face Lily's wrath of dress up's and make-overs. Oh Joy!

"Bella! Pick one!" she screamed. Ouch that would be my ear drum popping.

"Lily calm down you pick a dress because you have the 'skills'" I told her hoping to make her calm down.

"And I'll go and get Emmett's arse out of bed." I said

"Of course Bella you go wake up the crowned Prince of Denmark or your so called brother. Good luck." I rolled my eyes at her 'authority' voice.

"Just pick a dress Lily, it can't be that hard." I huffed.

"It really is Princess." Oh now she was getting on my nerves.

"Lily it's a dress I don't care if I go down in a luminous orange dress just pick one, please." I begged

"Ok just go wake Emmett." She said while I exited my room.

I walked into Emmetts room and found him with his head under the pillows, quilt on the floor and only with a holey vest and sweatpants on. Eww.

"Emmett get your fat arse out of bed, Andre needs to pick your tux out for tonight." I said while hitting him, yanking his pillow off him or just screaming in his ear. Each time was the same he will grunt and turn over and go back to sleep.

Emmett was the human version of a bear crossed over with shrek, he was big and brawly but is soft at the sight of puppies.

Emmett was also very protective over me I have a whole team of bodyguards 'protecting me' and I also have Emmett to add to that.

"Emmett if you don't get up now 'coz it's...4 O'Clock in the afternoon and we have the ball in... now three hours. Unless you want me to tell Andre your gay **(No Offence) **so he can have a chance with you, you better get up." I told him

Andre was Emmett personal Tailor he was also very gay.

He sat up and grumbled something sounding like " How do you Andre fancies me?"

"Well Emmett if he didn't fancy would he say stuff like 'mhmm he's mean man of muscle' and 'He's a hunky hunk heart throb?'" I asked

Andre was a fan of Billy Ray Cyrus, no idea why.

"Ok squirt I get you get out so Gay boy can get in here." He muttered.

"Emmett we _all _know you love him really." I said put emphasise of the 'all'

"Just go away Squirt I have a massive hang over from last night with Rose and her twin Jasper." He said while hobbling to the bathroom.

Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend she has a twin called Jasper who is going out with Princess Alice Cullen of England. Rosalie and Jasper are Prince and Princess of Spain.

I walked back to my room. I wonder what Mum and Dad are doing?

Probably in some press conference about tonight or with Parliament.

I walked back into my room and Lily pulled my robe off me and pulled on a corset, why I needed a corset in the 21st century I'll never know. She pulled all the strings so it looked like I actually have breasts.

"Lily is this really necessary we're in the 21st century does anyone still wear corsets?" I asked pointing to the corset.

"Bella do you want to find a man?" she asked

"Yes but all of them tonight would either be single, ugly and power greedy or handsome and taken. Pick" I said sarcastically.

"You know Bella I may be your maid but I spend alot of time round Royalty, so I know how Royalty rules and I know from some magazines that Prince Edward Cullen of England is the next crowned Prince but he needs a wife first. Hint Hint." She hinted.

"Lily I doubt he would fall for someone plain and boring like me." I said while pointing out my figure.

I'm sure he will you just need to be yourself you'll see. Now Make-up and Hair time." I groaned and sat down in the chair.

Lily took about two _hours_ doing my hair and make-up. I had a Classic Blue Strapless Dress with embroidery on the bust and down the both sides **(Link should be on profile if not please tell me how to get it.) **Lily had left my hair down but put it in soft curls. I had a matching choker and earring set to the dress, my make-up was natural.

"Here are your piesta de resistance." She handed me some Glittery Blue High Heels they had to be at least three inch heels.**(Pic should be on profile.)**

"Lily I'm bound to fall down the stairs or stumble to my death in these and then how will I find my Prince?" I asked.

"Bella calm down I wear heels everyday." She said while lifting her skirt to show me. She had Black heels on.

I put the heels on and started to walk. I haven't fallen yet so I'll take that as a sign that I should be fine.

"Bella, are you ready?" My father called from outside of the door.

"Yes I am." I answered

"Ok come on."

I walked over to the door and saw my father there in a very debonair tux.

"Well Princess every single Royal family around the world are here tonight so enjoy." My father said with a smirk

"Father you know I don't like attention." I sighed.

"Well I better go get Emmett, he's escorting me so you better go with mother." I told him.

He left me and went to find my mother to escort her down the staircase.

"Emmett come on we have to go, remember your escorting me?" I told him.

"Yes I'm coming." He said while opening his door he's wearing a very nice tux. I suited him well but I must admit he looked better in a suit rather than sweats.

We got to the top of the grand staircase just as Mother and Father started to walk down.

"You ready squirt?" Emmett asked

"Yes just please don't let me fall in front of all these people." I begged

"Don't worry you'll be fine." He said.

I looked around the room and was met with a pair of Emerald Green eyes.

Emmett and I walked down the staircase, as we got to the bottom six people came towards us.

I recognised Rosalie, Jasper and Alice but I couldn't put my finger on who the other three were.

"I see you have met Crowned Prince Jasper and Princess Rosalie Hale of Spain and Their Majesties King Carlisle, Queen Esme, Crowned Prince Edward and Princess Alice Cullen." My father stated behind me.

I didn't even know he was there until he spoke.

"Hello I'm Princess Isabella or Bella Swan of Denmark." I said politely.

I shook everyones hand and kissed both of their cheeks which meant that I trusted them very highly. My father was beaming behind me.

As I shook Edwards hand I felt an electric shock, but I didn't pull back.

I looked into his eyes and noticed they were the Emerald Green eyes I saw as I came down the stairs.

"How do you do Isabella." Edward asked.

"I'm fine you? And please call me Bella." I asked

"I'm fine aswell Bella. May I be honoured with a dance?" he asked.

"Umm well I don't dance." I answered shyly

"Don't worry it's all in the leading." He smiled giving me a beautiful crooked grin. My heart missed a beat simply looking at him.

He led me to the dance floor and put both hands on my waist and I put both of my hands around his neck and we danced through quite a few songs.

Someone tapped Edwards shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" the stranger asked me.

"Umm ok." I answered to be polite.

I saw Edward stalk off, I wanted to just go over and dance with him through the night and into tomorrow.

I looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

**Thats the first chapter up I hope you liked it.**

**Who was the stranger?**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Who's the Shrieker?

**I'm back and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I only own my own copies of Twilight but not the rights :'(.**

***-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-***

"Hello I'm Prince Jacob Black of Australia." hesaid.

Jacob has long black hair and russet coloured skin he is pretty handsome but I'm already in love with Edward. Wait. I'm in love with Edward? Yup he has lovely green eyes and one of a kind bronze hair with the just-had-sex look.

"Helloooo Princess?" Jacob brought me out of my thoughts. I realized I had stopped dancing.

"Umm yes Jacob?" I focused my attention to him and not about Edward.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to-" a tap on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hello Edward" I said trying to keep the happiness out of my voice.

"Hello Bella would you like to dance again?" he asked me while glaring at Jacob.

"I would _love _to" I answered.

I walked over to him and he took my hand in his.

"Thank you soo much Edward you saved me from Sir Flirts Alot my mate Angela Princess of Iceland said that Jacob is known for his flirting." I said with a smile.

"Yup" he agreed with me while popping the 'P'

He leaded me to the dance floor and placed his hands on my waist while I put my arms around his neck.

God! I'm so close to him, look at his gorgeous lips and sexy hair

_Damn Bella stop thinking things like that he probably has a girlfriend, someone like him is sure to have one._

"Bella would you like to go out to dinner with me say...Friday night 7pm?" he asked bashfully.

"Oh Edward I'd love to I'll just have to make sure I'm doing nothing." I said looking into his Emerald Pools.

I walked or more like sprinted over to my mum and dad who were at the moment sucking each other's faces off.

"Ummm...mum? dad?." I asked unsure what to really say.

"Yes honey?" My dad asked while mum put back on her make-up

"I was wondering...if IcouldgoouttodinnerwithPrinceEdwardCullenOfEnglandonfridayat7pm?" I asked all in one breathe.

"Umm ok honey just make sure your safe." He said

Everyone knew that when your dad says 'be safe' he means 'don't have sex', my cheeks blushed their famous scarlet colour.

"Ok see you." I said darting off to find Edward.

Did Edward like me? Did Jacob? I have heard of Jacobs tactics and Mikes but I must admit Edward is inhumanly Gorgeous! and Jacob is handsome, but Mike...well he's like a Labrador always following you.

"Bella?" a velvety voice asked.

"Yes Edward?" I asked

"What did King Charlie and Queen Renee (sp?) say?" he asked

"Well they said yes and also 'be safe'." I said I obviously blushing at this.

Edwards hand reached out and stroked my red cheek, I blushed even more. He chuckled a bell like laugh.

"Your beautiful when you blush." He stated.

If I could go a higher shade of red I would be.

"Join me outside on the balcony?" he asked

"Umm...sure." I answered.

Edward took hold of my hand and I felt a spark of some sort? And we walked out onto the balcony.

The sun is just setting and a blanket of pink and orange cross the sky.

"It's beautiful." I remarked

"It pales in comparison to you love." He answered

I obviously blushed at this.

"Stay still I want to try something." He said **(A/N Sound familiar?)**

He started to lean in. _He's going to kiss me! The Prince Edward Cullen. _ His warm lips touched mine and set all my nerves on fire, my breath came in a wild gasp and my arms grabbed at his hair, his hands found their way to my hips and brought me closer to him so my body was up against every line of his.

He unfortunately broke away.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

I looked back into his emerald eyes and they show...regret? Did he regret kissing me? Was I that bad? Did he really like me? He couldn't like me he could have any girl in the world like the ever beautiful Tanya Princess of Alaska **(A/N I know it's an US State but it to be as original as possible and also it plays a part in the future of the plot.)**

"I'm sorry Isabella that was very ungentlemanly of me." He said looking down, his cheeks a faint pink. Edward was blushing!

"It's ok I enjoyed it and I thought you would be with your _fi-án-cé" _I asked

" I should be, but who said I want to?" he asked leaning down

He captured my lips with his and my hand automatically went to his head of bronze locks, locking my fingers into it.

He smiled into the kiss.

"Edward!" someone shrieked.

Omg! Standing there was the devil herself, ever heard the saying; speak of the devil and it may appear?

Well she's defiantly appeared.

I glanced towards Edward and saw his staring at her.

.!?!?

**Mwhahahaha**

**Who disturbs Edward and Bella's make out session?**

**Hmmmm **


End file.
